I love you, I kiss you, I have you ENGLISH ver
by Petsu
Summary: Love relationship between Sinistra and Dextera. Shounen-ai, a bit of yaoi, twincest... yay! English version.


My mother language is Czech (not English) so I am sorry for any mistakes. I have the Czech version of this story here on too so if you are interested, look it up (-) The English translation is a gift for Mikki1213. Mikki1213 is my beta-reader, too. (Thank you!)

So all the remarks that strctly reffer to the grammar ar directed to Mikki1213, I don't have any fault cuz' she's dumb XD

So my friend Mikisha made me really do it... this is my first shonen-ai fanfiction about Sinistra and Dextera.

I haven't read the manga. I have seen the anime in very special method: "Click on the video in every minute and when Sinistra or Dextera appears, watch it." I hope I won't write much nonsense.

Warning: twincest, shounen-ai, a bit of yaoi... for people who don't know what that means: a love relationship between two men (and brothers, LOL). In case it's against your mind, just don't read it XD

**I LOVE YOU**

It was quite busy in the center of the town. It was lunch time and people were in a hurry. Many people gathered near the stoplight and were waiting for the green light. It was a busy day just as many others. And in the crowd of people you could see one remarkable couple. Dextera and Sinistra, who just came back from their chief Eclipse. Dextera, the one with a frown on his face (as always XD), was going to the parking lot and next to him was walking his partner Sinistra, as an inseparable part of his soul. Sinistra was smiling and he didn't mind  
the serious face of this brother at all.

"I hope we could ended that sooner," sighed Sinistra "I am quite hungry. Could I invite you to lunch?" Dextera just looked at him and nodded. That's a great idea. Both of them got into a restaurant and sat to a free table. And since Sinistra was talking to a waitress with a smile and charm ("Which food would you recommend us, miss?"), Dextera was just quietly  
gazing to the menu card.

They were always together, as a inseparable couple. And Dextera couldn't even imagine it otherwise. Sinistra was the other half of his soul, his Sinistra with friendly heart and that charming smile… Dextera's eye view slided from the text on the menu to his partner. He was always feeling so comfortable with Sinistra by his side, with Sinistra's smile even a bad day was suddenly a good one. And Sinistra was so beautiful, Dextera always admired him,  
secretly. He admired his porcelain skin… his long, velvet, silveryblue hair… beautiful, deep blue eyes… he knew that he was always secretly deeply in love with him. But he never told him. He was still his brother, although their relationship was so close that sometimes he had the feeling they were a married couple. But it was a relationship without any physical  
contact, they have never even kissed. Even if he wanted to kiss him, he never did. He was afraid that it would ruin the beautiful bond between them.

„Dextera, Dextera, what you thinking about again? You can't think about job during lunch," said Sinistra and smiled at his brother. Dextera woke up from his thoughts. Well, he wasn't thinking about job, but… "Ehm, I am sorry. What did you say?" "What do you want for lunch?"

"About the mission we have tomorrow," Dextera started the topic after the waitress left "I only want you to protect me . Leave the main attack to me." Today they were told about a secret mission planned for tomorrow. On the orbit was found a dangerously armed pirate satellite and they should destroy it. "So you don't believe in my skills?" "It will be better  
for both of us if you just protect me." "I definitely think it would be better if we attack together," disagreed Sinistra. Dextera knew his partner was right, but he just stared at him quietly . The moment the waitress came and brought lunch, Sinistra thanked her with smile and started to eat…

In evening in their house… „Here is a tea for you," smiled Sinistra and placed a cup of hot tea on the table next to Dextera's computer. Dextera was working right now so he just muttered something like „Thanks" but he didn't really notice. Sinistra took his cup of tea and sat to the next table and sipped a bit. The tea was still too hot. He thought about quite often Dextera and today ,he was so afraid of what could happen during tomorrow's mission. Dextera takes too many hard tasks just to protect Sinistra. And this can be very dangerous for him. Sinistra feared for his brother, because Dextera is… he is the most important person in his life. He always admired him, his authority, his very handsome look… he loved him deeply. And he knew that Dextera loves him exactly the same, although he never told him. It was obvious – everything he did or said, every look he gave to Sinistra, revealed it. Although Sinistra didn't want to admit it for a long time, he didn't feel just the siblings love… he wanted to kiss him,  
he wanted to touch him, he wanted to make love with him.. And he wondered if Dextera would want it too.

Sinistra put the unfinished tea on table and walked slowly to Dextera and placed his hand on Dextera's shoulder. "It will be hard day tomorrow, you should go to sleep early. I will go to sleep now." he said quietly. He was watching Dextera's red hair and it was hard for him to contain himself and not to stroke it. Dextera stopped writing on the keyboard and turned on  
to his partner. "Ok," he smiled but after this he looked at the monitor again.

Sinistra watched Dextera's face, the golden shade of his skin… how does it smell? How does it taste? He closed his eyes and slowly moved his lips to the cheek of his partner… and he kissed it softly. The smell of Dextera's skin… Sinistra felt his heart beat faster. But suddenly he parted his lips and whispered: "Good night…" and after this he turned around and walked  
quickly away from the room. Dextera stopped writing. After Sinistra left, he touched his cheek in place where Sinistra kissed him. "A siblings kiss for good night? M…"

Sinistra hurried to his room as soon as possible. Oh God, what am I thinking? He still could hear his heartbeat in his head. I only gave him a small kiss and I think I'll go crazy… he undressed quickly and buried himself in the blankets. He is my brother, I can't have sex with him… but I… he licked his lips. The scent of Dextera's skin was still left on them… Why am I thinking about him all the time? He doesn't feel the same… He didn't even turn around when I kissed him… why am I making a fuss of it, I act like a teenage girl in love…  
"Dextera," whispered Sinistra and embraced his pillow tightly…

Dextera and Sinistra were flying in Unicorns towards to given positions. „I see it," told Dextera. „I really wonder who made this… even from the distance I can see three giant guns and who knows, how many guns it has in total… oh … we must attack together…" "I did say it, didn't I?" smiled Sinistra. "So, let's go!" grinned Dextera, but then he paused and  
looked at Sinistra and told silently: "Please be careful…" Both Unicorns speeded up and moved closer to the armed satellite. But it noticed them and started to pull out the guns. "We must destroy the giant guns at first," shouted Dextera. The first shot flew next to his ship in the same moment. Fortunately it missed. Dextera turned right and destroyed the  
first gun. Maybe one gun was destroyed, but many others started to shoot. Fortunately Dextera's ship was only scratched.

Meanwhile Sinistra was fighting with the second gun… it was activated and it was shooting. But he avoided elegantly and came nearer slowly. Soon he'll be able to destroy it.  
Dextera was attacking the third gun. "Sinistra, how are you? I destroyed one." Silence. "Sinistra? Sinistra!" Silence. Dextera's heart skipped a beat. Sinistra did this often when they were fighting, especially when he concentrated on the fight, but still… there was still this unpleasant feeling that he could be… "Sinistra!" But than he saw Sinisra's Unicorn behind him. What a relief. "I am done, I have destroyed one too," smiled Sinistra and came near to Dextera's ship. Dextera attacked the last gun and it went silent.

„How many times should I tell you that you should answer when I am calling you?" Dextera was angry. „Sorry…" But in this moment the third gun attacked again. It seemed to be destroyed… but it activated again. The shot hit Sinistra's ship directly. He didn't have even time to notice what's going on, he really didn't expect this. Before he could do anything, the shot hit his Unicorn with full power, which rapidly turned around his axe many times and was thrown in distance.. Many parts of the said ship were flying around. Dextera was shocked. That moment, his heart missed a beat. But then… he quickly turned his ship against the satellite. He swore angrily and attacked that thing with all his most dangerous guns so in five  
minutes it was K.O.

Dextera was gasping (such a brutal attack was quite exhausting) but there was no time for resting. „Sinistra, are you ok? Answer me! Sinistra! Sinistra!" he tried to contact the second ship but it was in vain. It seemed that the communication of the second ship was fully destroyed. Dextera didn't even want to think about what could happen to his partner. He felt his body trembling against his will. Maybe it was because of the exhaustion but the  
first time in his lie it was because he was so afraid that… he was so afraid to teleport on Sinistra's Unicorn, even though he knew he has to do it and very quickly. Never in his life he feared like now… Oh God, please, keep him alive…

The interior of Sinistra's Unicorn was totally destroyed and from the control panel were flying flashes. That was the first thing that Dextera saw. But after that… it was the first time when tears came into his eyes. He couldn't describe the uneasy feeling inside, maybe it was despair or pain… "Sinistra…" he whispered and he couldn't hold the tears any longer.. Sinistra was lying on the floor unconsciously, his uniform soaked of blood and his silveryblue hair was diving into the red liquid under him…


End file.
